The Experiment
by Crepuscule4
Summary: I suck at summaries but here it is. There was once a girl who wished for love and affection, but soon those dreams were shattered. With a past worse than Naruto's and a personality like Sasuke's, what would happen if she came to Konoha and joined team 7. Here's her tragic but fascinating story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoplesss! This is my first story on fanfic so don't be hatin ;) I`m sorry if i didn't put enough details or my grammar isn't good, BUUUUUUUTT please read it anyways! I don't have anything else to say sooooooooooo...ohhhh and please please please review! **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Naruto or anything in it, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**3rd PERSON**

"Get over here you little brat!" screeched a very old and very angry 40 year-old Mrs. Dorothea.

She was one of the few workers who worked at the orphanage Ichinoseki Fujinoso. The orphanage was a 3 story building with a flat roof that used to be a house for a very rich man who died. It was made out of red bricks with 5 windows in a row of three. It had a large gate at the entrance of the orphanage, and the orphanage was surrounded with a fence so that the children would not go missing and would be easy to find if they were.

Mrs. Dorothea was a tall and lanky woman. She had a long, sharp nose with round glasses perched on the tip. Her eyes were like a mouse's, small and beady. Her hair was always in a small tight bun the top of her head without a single hair out of place, held in place with a gray ribbon that looked out-of-place on her. Her shoes were almost as pointy as her noes and were as black as an abyss. She also had on a dark gray old-fashioned dress, with a button up white-collar.

Slowly, a girl with tangled black hair, a very pale face and dull, blank green eyes that were filled with loneliness, walked with a slight limp towards Mrs. Dorothea from under a maple tree, where she was staring at the other kids who were playing ninja. She was as thin as a toothpick, and had on a white dress that was a couple of sizes to big and was slipping down her shoulders. It was also covered in dirt, grime, mysterious stains and some stains that looked like dried blood. You could also see bruises on her arms and legs, there were even some on her face. If you looked close enough you could see her bones sticking out of the dress and that her face was sunken in from hunger. If anybody actually paid enough attention to her they would know that she was suffering from malnutrition and starvation. But through all that, the girl still managed to look beautiful.

"Yes ma'am?" she said in a voice that tinkled like bells, but was lifeless and empty.

"I heard from the other children that you were bothering and throwing dirt at them." Mrs. Dorothea said at the girl in a voice as hard as steel.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I didn't do that." the girl said softly, but in the same lifeless tone.

Mrs. Dorothea's stared at the girl before slowly but surely, her face was turning red, and soon enough her face was as red as a fire hydrant. She stalked up to the girl with her hand still raised, and as fast as lightning, Mrs. Dorothea brought down her hand and slapped the girl as hard as she could with her bony and rough hand. The girl as sent tumbling down to the ground, her lips bleeding and her cheeks starting to form ugly, purple bruises, and her dress already starting to form new stains. The thing that made Mrs. Dorothea fume with anger was that the girl didn't even flinch, she just had the same blank look on her face.

"Why don't you just die, you **DEMON**!"

**THE GIRLS P.O.V.**

I was watching the other children play when the woman came to me. A small surge of anger rippled inside of me. It was one of the few times I got to go outside, even though I always had to stay away from the other kids and I was always ordered to stay somewhere dark, like in the shadows, but the woman came and ruined my moment.

But as the woman called me and blamed me, the only thing that stuck out in my mind was that word.

Demon.

Demon, demon, demon, demon. It echoed in my head over and over again. It hurt. I wonder what caused this pain. I wonder what a demon is. I wonder why I am treated like this. I wonder why I am not dead. I wonder why I am still alive. All my questions are left unanswered.

What is my name? Is it demon? I think it is.

How old am I? I do not now.

Suddenly I feel a tug at my scalp, and I see that the woman is dragging me inside by my hair. I also wonder why it does not hurt. Maybe I'm a monster like _they_ always said. Maybe it's because I am used to the pain, but I am not sure if that is possible.

What am I? I don't know.

**MRS. DOROTHEA P.O.V.**

Ahhhh. It felt so good to hurt the demon girl. After all she is a demon, there disgusting ugly monsters, they deserve to be punished. I started towards the orphanage doors and as I did so, I could feel the stares of all the other children on me.

Oh those children were angels sent straight from kami! Kind and caring, unlike this disgusting brat!

I slid open the main door and walked into the orphanage. I could faintly hear the cook making something for the children in the kitchen. It smelt like soup.

I walked across the hall and turned left so I could go to the basement. Soon enough I ended up in front of the basement doors.

I twisted the knob to the door and slowly opened it. You could hear the creaks of the door because of the rusty hinges. I pulled and tugged on the demons hair just for the fun of it, and was about to climb down the stairs, but all of a sudden, I had a brilliant idea! I tightened my hold on the little witches head and threw her into the basement.

I watched with glee as the disgusting demon hit and bounced off of every step of the staircase, making sickening cracks. When she reached the bottom she was almost fully covered in blood. I was about to laugh my head off.

"I hope you die a nasty death, you f****** demon." I whispered, wishing with every last particle on my body that it would come true.

**THE GIRLS P.O.V.**

"I hope you die a nasty death, you f****** demon." I heard the woman say. Through the bit of pain and tons of confusion and sadness, my last thought was 'There's my name.' as I faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

'This is one of my worst nightmares yet.' I thought as I woke up. They always were. After all they were dreams of my past.

I wonder where I am?

I looked around, but all I could see was the blackness of the room the room I was in. I looked around for a bit trying to see anything but I couldn't, then I remembered where I was. In the basement. I knew this because most of my days I spent down here, and it was always dark.

I then noticed that I felt something trickling down my cheek. I slowly and cautiously raised my hand and put it on my cheek. I felt something wet. I pulled my hand away and held it very close to my eyes. It was close enough that I could see my fingers. My fingers were wet with tears and blood.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of pain come crashing down on me especially on my legs and arms. I twitched. 'I guess it was from the fall.'

I stayed still for a while, not even moving an inch, waiting some more for my eyes to adjust, but they didn't.

My thoughts wandered as I sat on the cold floor of the basement. I wonder if I will spend the rest of my life like this, always in the dark. After all I spent most of my life in the darkness. I felt like it might be my friend, but I know even darkness wouldn't want to be my friend, but I tried to imagine that it was.

All the time I ask questions to myself that most people would know. But the most frequent question that comes to mind would be, what am I?

It hurts, it hurts a lot. Maybe it's physically or maybe it's emotionally. But I know. I know it's both.

Why? It's another frequent question. Why was I born? Why am I here? Why does it have to be like this?

I curled up into a ball on the cold, hard concrete floor, trying to protect myself from everything, everyone and my own thoughts.

Suddenly I heard something coming from the dark. What is it? I painfully got up to my hands and knees and started crawling toward the noise. The floor slowly began to make my hands and knees colder and colder.

Was I afraid? Afraid of what I was headed towards? No, I was not afraid, because I know that if there was something evil lurking there, that I faced much worse pain every day, than I could ever receive from it.

I slowly crawled closer and closer to the noise, and with every move I made I felt as if I were getting stabbed all over my body with needles. I cringed, but it was nothing I couldn't handle, so I kept going towards the noise.

Finally, I perceived that the closer I got to the noise, the more it started sounding like cat. If it was a cat, what was it doing down here? Then I heard the noise was right in front of me.

I slowly reached out my hand and carefully felt around, my hands attentively patting the ground.

I guess this is what blind people must feel like.

Suddenly I felt something soft under my fingers. I slowly and thoughtfully wrapped my fingers around it.

It was about the same size as my hand. I brought it closer and closer to my face to see if I could tell what it was. When it was about 15 centimeters away from my face I saw that it was a small newborn kitten. It looked about 1 week old. It was black with silver spots. (A/N Yeah, I'm not sure if kittens actually have fur when there this old, but in my story lets pretend they do.) If you looked closely, you could see some silver fur shaped as a heart right under it's neck. But you couldn't see it's eyes, I guess it's too young for them to open.

Why did the mother leave it here? This basement isn't the type of place where an animal could live, especially the cold.

It's like me. Abandoned and left in the dark, and trying as hard as it can to try and survive in the cruel world.

I took it and crawled blindly until my outstretched hand hit a wall. I turned around and leaned against it with the small kitten in my hands, making sure that I didn't harm the kitten in any way while I was doing this. My head rested against the cold wall, but I ignored the coldness around my and tried to go to sleep. Soon enough I did fall asleep, with the kitten keeping me company.

* * *

I hope you liked my story and my new character people so far. And don't worry Naruto and Sasuke will be coming up soon, and please review

Peace out ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Whooohhoooooo! I can`t beleive I`m on my second chapter already! I hope you like it, and pleaseee review! And sorry if it`s not very detailed :( Well onto the story now! **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

**THE GIRL'S P.O.V.**

I awoke when the sensation of light hit my eyes. How long has it been since I've been a prisoner in this forsaken place? Months? Weeks? Days?

I didn't appreciate the light being here. The darkness had always been there for me, but when has the light ever been there?

I could feel a coldness seeping into my bones as well as the pain in my stomach that grew everyday. I was used to it. After all I had this feeling in my stomach many times before.

I looked at the light through the fringe in my hair, and it grew bigger. My eyes started to sting. All I could see was the outline of a person.

Maybe it was the devil coming to take me to hell like everyone says, but as my eyes started to adjust, I saw that it was just the woman.

At least I had hid the kitten away in the far corner of the room to keep it safe if anything were to happen, for example something like this. It was a good thing that I did hide it or else it would have been killed today.

The woman had a disgusted look on her face as she looked down at me, I wonder why.

"Why can't you just die, you..." she muttered.

**MRS. DOROTHEA'S P.O.V.**

Why can't she just die!?

Everybody would be happier that way. Why couldn't she just starve to death, but no, someone just had to come and get a kid out of the orphanage, and the rules for this job clearly state that _every _child has to be there. If someone hadn't come, I could have left her to die, but that's just too much to ask.

I looked down at the girl, all covered in blood, bruises and cuts. How disgusting. I wish someone would just blind me, so I wouldn't have to see her ugly face everyday. I saw as she turned her head towards me, there was a weird look in her eyes as she stared, and her glowing green eyes filled with an unknown emotion.

Slowly, I started walking down the staircase. Every step I made produced a loud creaking sound, from the already rotting stairs, and each time it did the girl twitched.

When I made it to the bottom, I looked at the girl.

She was lying against an old and broken desk, huddled into a ball, with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face looked up at me from her position, her hair making a curtain that covered half of it.

Her feet were covered in dirt and grime and so were her hands. Her eyes had sunken so far into her head that instead of green eyes, her eyes looked black because of her eye bones making shadows over her eyes. ( I'm 100% sure that eye bone isn't a word but whatever.) Her clothing, a white dress, now looked like a brownish-red one because of all the blood and grime covering it, but all her cuts and most of her bruises were mostly gone. I guess it's some vile demon technique.

I walked up to the demon, took her bloody arm and started up the stair, making sure to hurt her on the way.

**THE GIRLS P.O.V.**

I felt pain before she even started coming down the stairs while glaring at me through her glasses.

She had then dragged me up the stairs by my arm, my body hitting each step and all the while she was digging her very sharp nails into my arm, making me get more blood on me.

I knew that I was going to be healed of the nail marks and the new bruises from the stairs in about a few minutes or so. I have been able to heal at this abnormal rate ever since I was small.

I closed my eyes as more light assaulted them, making them water.

I should die just as everyone says. But then, why am I alive? I pondered on this little question for a moment, but I didn't have an answer, so what was the use of thinking about it so much.

I could feel my feet dragging behind me, too small to keep up with the woman's legs.

I saw the woman opening a door, and I knew exactly where that door led. It was the bathroom.

I then felt myself being shoved into the little room, I sprawled across the floor in the most humiliating way. I looked behind me and saw the woman locking the door behind her.

I got on to my knees and crawled towards the corner, wanting to be as far away as possible from the woman.

I turned my head to look at the bathroom. I had only been in here a few times, so each time I'm in here I always forget what it looks like. The white toilet was placed against the wall in front of me, and the sink was right beside me, and it was white too. There was a white bath tub at the corner that was diagonally across from where I was. The walls of the bathroom were a light blue, that turned into a disgusting green when the lights of the bathroom were on.

The woman then slowly turned around, looked at me, and started walking toward the tub. As she passed me, she kicked me in the stomach and I curled into fetal position. Then she started filling the tub with water so cold that I could feel how cold it was from where I was sitting. The woman then sauntered up to me and ripped off my not-so-white-anymore dress off.

**MRS. DOROTHEA'S P.O.V.**

As I ripped her dress off, I took joy in the bit of fear that entered her eyes. I then saw her back and laughed like all the other times at the sight that met me.

Her back was covered in small white scars that shimmered in the light, even her ghastly healing couldn't heal them. You could also see some weird marks on her back, like many scars that were shaped as circles and marks on her back that looked as if she had been burned and whipped. The thing that stuck out was that the word 'DEMON' was carved on to her back.

Good, she deserved it.

**THE GIRLS P.O.V**

After the woman was done laughing, she muttered the word 'Demon'.

Demon. I wonder why the woman was saying my name. Before I could think more about it, the woman grabbed my hair, and dragged me to the tub.

She then dunked my head under the water. I felt perturbed at the stinging from the water hitting my eyes and how cold it was. Then I started getting numb, my hands and legs started to shiver and I didn't have any air left in my lungs, soon enough I couldn't feel anything, but then the woman pulled my head back and out of the water, she probably wasn't supposed to kill me.

I saw black spots on the water. It was darkness. Why did it not help me? Why did it just fade away and not help me?

Then the woman dunked my whole body into the cold water, and scrubbed my body until there was no blood, but she scrubbed hard enough that my whole body turned red. She then put my head under the water once again, and started taking out all the tangles by pulling and yanking my hair with a comb. When my head came back out of the water my head was throbbing.

After that was done, the woman threw a yellow towel at me with a frown. I hurriedly dried myself and roughly put on some brown socks and a brown, itchy dress that she shoved at me. My wet hair making the back of the dress all wet.

She then grabbed my arm again and dragged me through many halls until we finally got to the main hall, where the entrance was. All the other kids were lined up in front of the door. All the kids stopped talking and looked at me with stares full of hatred. I wonder why they hate me. I never did anything to them.

All of a sudden there was a knocking noise at the door. The woman rushed to open it.

From the door came a man who was outlined by the sun that was behind him. He had brown curly hair and almost black eyes covered with glasses. He also had a red scarf wrapped around his neck with the ending floating in the wind behind him, a black long sleeved shirt and black capris with bandages wrapped around the end. He also had bandages wrapped around his arms, and some weird shoes that looked like sandals.

"Welcome to this orphanage. What may I do for you?" the woman asked politely.

Why did she do that. She never acts like that to me. So why would she act like that in front of that man? Was he someone important?

"I am here to get a kid." the man said in a joyful tone while glancing at us.

"Oh, well come here and take a look." she said, gesturing towards where we were standing

"Ah, thank-you." he replied.

The woman started walking towards us with the man trailing behind her. The woman then walked of to the side of our line while the man stopped and stood at the front of the line.

He stepped in front of everyone, looking at them from head to toe and giving them all a calculated stare. Finally he came to me, who was at the very end of the line. I could feel his calculating gaze on me. He took a step back, as if to observe me from a better angle, other than that he kept on staring.

"What's her name?" he asked the woman, still staring at me.

"It's Kurai, sir." she said in a revolted voice.

Who was Kurai? Was it me? No, my name is Demon. But then, who is Kurai?

"How old is she?" the man asked the woman, finally looking away from me.

My tensed shoulders relaxed. I looked at my shoulders in shock, I didn't even know that I was tense.

"She is about 5 years-old." she replied.

Who were they talking about? Was it me or Kurai? I slowly brought my hands to my face. They were small. Maybe I was 5.

"I will take her." the man said pointing at me.

Does that mean my name is Kurai? I guess it does, but I thought it was Demon. Kurai...it means dark. I guess it suits me. Kurai. It's my new name. Wait maybe it's my last name. So my name is Kurai Demon (remember, in japan the last name always comes first) That makes sense. I mean why would they call me Demon if it wasn't my name. So if Kurai Demon is my name, that means my name is Dark Demon altogether... how nice.

"Why her?" the woman asked in suspicion.

"Because I do." the man replied.

Then the man started walking towards the door, his sandals softly padding against the wooden floor. When he got to the door, he turned around. The sun glinted off his glasses, making sure that you couldn't see his eyes, giving him an almost sinister look.

"Have her ready in 2 days."

* * *

Did you like it! It took me forever to think of what to write but I did it, and i know its pretty short, so i`m sorry about that! And please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hayyylooooo guys! Well I don`t have much to say sooooo onto the story!

* * *

**DEMONS P.O.V( remember that's her name now)**

Everybody was quiet as the man walked out the door. All you could hear was the echo of the door closing, there wasn't even a whisper. Then, suddenly you could hear footsteps on the wooden floors, and everyone started talking, as if the noise broke them out of some sort of trance. We all turned to the direction of where the noise was coming, and saw Mrs. Dorothea.

I felt the world around me slowing as she came up to me and grabbed my arm like all the times before. She stood there holding my arm, staring at me all the while. Then, when all the kids went off somewhere to play, she started dragging me to a familiar place. It was the closet.

As my feet dragged behind me, I remembered all the times I spent locked up in that closet, and how many days I've spent locked up in there. Soon enough we got to the the enterance of the horrid little room. The door loomed over me as the woman shoved me into it.

After all the things I've been through, I have no reason to cry or be lonely. 'I'm more like an empty shell' I think, 'I barely feel anything.'

Before, when I was a brand new child that was abandoned at the doors of the orphanage, I used to feel as if the closet was closing in on me and it would have been hard for me to breath. In the end, when the woman finally came to get little me out of the closet, I would spend the day crying and sulking, and because of that I didn't get any dinner. That's how I learned to hold in my feelings, and soon enough I barely felt anything.

The closet was very small. About 1 step long, 1 step wide and 4 feet tall. I was about 3 and a half feet, there was barely any light, but if you looked close enough you could see a faint outline of all the old coats that reeked of moth balls hanging in there, and there was barely any room for me to stand in it anymore so I sat down and leaned against one of the corners and huddled my limbs as close to me as possible.

Again. Again, I was in the dark.

This reminded me of my first and only friend I made in the basement. I wonder if it had died.

I slowly got up, wanting to see if my friend was still alive. I reached my hand out and touched the cold brass of the door knob.

I twisted it and the door opened. I guess the woman was happy that I was going to leave so she forgot to lock the door. What luck. I then looked around, making sure that nobody was there.

I quietly slipped out of the closet and ran toward the door, my feet making small thuds against the floor. After many twists and turns, I finally made it to the basement.

I opened the door only enough to let my body slip through, I didn't want to open it that far or else it would start creaking. I looked behind me to make sure nobody was there, and slipped into the basement.

I quickly made it down the stairs, and with the light coming from outside the door, and then I saw it. The little black and white lump that I called a friend curled up in a corner. I walked towards it, and picked it up, I looked for injuries but saw nothing. It's fur gently brushing against my skin. I looked at it and lifted it towards my ear, I could hear it's heart beating.

I put it in front of my eyes and saw that more of its bones were sticking out, and it's eyes still hadn't opened.

I put my arms around it to keep it warm, but then as I was starting to go back to the closet, I saw a sliver of light from the corner of my eye. I turned around so that I was fully facing it and walked towards it slowly.

What is that?

The closer I got the more curious I got. The light was above my head, so I hurriedly looked for something to stand on and my eyes locked in on a stool. I rushed towards it and dragged it over to the light, hoping that it was tall enough for me to see the light properly and that I didn't make any noise while dragging it over. I clambered onto the stool and my head filled up with an emotion I didn't now, but it made me want to look out the window. The more the emotion filled my mind the more irritated I became with it. I forced the emotion away and concentrated on the light.

Then I noticed the piece of cloth hanging over the light. I grabbed the unusually warm and scratchy cloth with one hand because I still had my friend in my arms, and yanked it away from the light.

I was momentarily blinded as a beam of light hit my eyes with vengeance. I almost fell off the stool but I quickly gained my balance. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed two things. One, I could feel warmth on my body in this abnormally cold basement and two, the sight I saw through the light, which I now figured out is a window, was amazing!

When you first looked out the window, all you would see was a blur of colors, but as your eyes adjusted you would see that it was an array of flowers, plants and trees. The background was covered with trees of many different kinds, most of which I could not name. Right before the trees was a garden of flowers, flowers like roses, tulips, daisy and more of which I could not name. On the side was a field of golden colored wheat, and on the other side were many plants that I had never seen before.

How could something so beautiful exist here?

It was an garden that was full of things I don't know. The Unknown Garden, that's what I would call it, but I would never see it again, because I was leaving soon.

With a longing look sent back to my wonderful garden I tightened my hold on the little kitten, just enough to make sure I had a firm grip, and stepped off the stool. I then started jogging back to the closet while trying not to move the kitten to much. Right before I opened the closet door, I figured that the cat might want some milk, so I left the kitten in the closet, and started towards the kitchen.

The lady who made the food wasn't there, so I ran towards the fridge and opened it. A breeze of cold air hit me with a sting like one of the woman's slaps, but it didn't matter, I am used to them anyways.I looked at my arms which were covered in goosebumps from the sudden change in the temperature, I hated them.

I grabbed the pitcher of milk and put it on the counter. I then went to get a bowl. I walked to the other side of the kitchen and climbed onto one of the counters, because I was too small to reach the cupboard. I opened the cupboard and saw many different types of bowls, some were small some were big, and they were all many different colors. I picked a small blue bowl. When I got the bowl, I put it on the counter and climbed down. Then I grabbed the bowl and ran towards the milk. I set the bowl on the counter that was in the middle of the room and poured the milk in.

After that was done I went back to the fridge and put it make in, making sure to close it. Then I grabbed the bowl of milk and walked quickly back to the closet.

I opened the door quietly and closed it quietly. I then bent down and sat cross-legged with my back against the wall, then I put the bowl in front of me, and picked up the kitten. I put it so that is was leaning against the bowl and that it's head was close to the milk. I heard a small noise and guessed that it was the kitten drinking it's milk.

I relaxed, with the small noise acting as a lullaby lulling me to sleep, but I tensed when the noise stopped. But then I relaxed again, because I figured out that the kitten just stopped drinking it's milk. Then an idea came to me.

I picked up the bowl and put it to my lips, drinking thirstily. How long has it been since I've tasted something so good? How long has it been since I last drank something? It seems like it's been forever. With the delicious taste in my mouth, I fell asleep peacefully, with the darkness being my blanket.

I awoke once more, like yesterday, when light hit my eyes. I slowly opened them and saw the angry face of the woman standing in the doorway of the closet.

**MRS. DOROTHEA'S P.O.V**

What is the demon doing?! Where did she get the milk?! Why does she have a cat!? That demon! What gives her the right to drink somebody else's milk! What right does she have to get a cat! I'll just have to make her regret it.

**DEMONS P.O.V**

I watched as the woman came towards me, she was turning uglier than she already was as her face twisted in anger. I quickly stood up, about to apologize for something I did not now and do not know about.

Then I watched as her hand came down on me, hitting my cheek. I didn't feel much. But then she came closer and kicked me in the stomach. I flew into the air while gasping, trying to inhale all the breath that I had lost. I landed on the ground, and hit my head against the closets wall with a loud bang.

I didn't feel anything, but black spots had already started invading my vision. All I could see at that moment was the woman pick up the kitten, and through all the blurriness I saw that it's eyes were finally open.

They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, they almost seemed hypnotic. You just couldn't stop looking at it's eyes.

They were like molten gold, but the thing that stood out the most about it's eyes were that they were full of terror. I then watched in the woman throw the kitten at the wall all in slow motion. You could hear a sharp crack, but all I could see were the eyes of the kitten.

Oh, I thought, it's dead. But what was this pain coming from my heart?

Why do I feel overwhelming sadness?

Why are there tears on my cheeks? Many things I ask, but before I could ask more, everything turned black.

* * *

I hope you likkkkeeeeedddd ittt! and plllleeeeaaaasssseee reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

I`m backkkkkk! Sorry I haven`t updated in a while :( It`s just that my internet stopped working and I had tonnnnssss of homework! Stupid school :(

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**DEMONS P.O.V.**

I awoke feeling a small pain in my head and feeling very tired.

Today is the day that the mans going to take me. Does that mean I'm going to leave this place? Yes, I guess it does. I couldn't help but to feel the tiniest bit happy about leaving this place.

I looked around me and saw that I was still in my dark closet. Where did the kitten go? Oh yeah, it's dead. Again I felt pain where my heart was. There wasn't any pain there before. Why was their pain? Why does it hurt?

I curled up into a small ball, as my thoughts wandered. I stayed like that until the door to the closet opened and that woman dragged me out into the light.

She pushed me towards the main room, where the doors to go outside were. Then the woman made me stand in the middle of the room to wait for the man. I watched in sadness, loneliness and jealousy, as the kids played around me, but when they got about 2 meters in front or around me they started glaring. Then I heard the whispers.

"Why can't she just leave?"

"She's so weird and disgusting!"

"Why is she here anyways?"

"Madam Dorothea said she was a demon!"

"I bet she is!"

I shut out their words, and focused on the door. I then heard people saying more bad stuff, but it wasn't at me, it was at somebody else. Without looking I knew that it was the boy with the glasses. Even I hear people saying stuff about him sometimes. I kind of feel bad for him, but not as bad as I feel for myself. Then, suddenly, I felt something hit my head, I looked around and saw a red rubber ball near my feet. Everybody stopped and stared at the ball and I, and one of the boys in the front was smirking.

He had brown hair and brown eyes. He also had freckles sprayed across his nose. He was wearing black shorts with a green shirt.

'I guess this is his ball.'

I slowly picked the ball up and walked towards him. The boy's smirk vanished and his expression turned into that of horror. Soon I was right in front of him. I lifted the ball, and he flinched.

"Here." I said. I let go of the ball, expecting him to go catch it, but he didn't.

It fell to the ground, and made eerie noises in the silence of the room that was usually filled with children's voices. The other kids looked at me and the ball in shock. Why were they looking at me like that? What did I do?

Having enough of the stares, I walked back to the middle of the room, and concentrated on the door.

**THE BOYS P.O.V.**

Whats that girl doing here? She should go somewhere else and stop infecting the air.

I looked around me to see who I would play with, and while I was searching, I saw one of the weirdest people in the orphanage, other than _the girl_. He had glasses and black hair. I heard that he had wet his bed before I came here!

"Come here loser!" I yelled at the kid.

The kid turned around and looked at me before walking towards me. I turned behind to look for my friends, and I saw all of them looking at me.

"Come on guys!" I called, waving them over.

They walked over to me and by the time they were standing beside me, the kid was already in front of me.

"What are you doing here you dud!?" I said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here!" said my friend Fujitaka.

"Are you going to wet yourself again?!" I teased.

Everyone laughed, and started making fun of him. Oh, this is so funny! After some more teasing it got boring, so I made my way out of the circle we made around the boy.

I wandered around the room, wondering what I should do know.

"Akihito, catch!" I heard a boy, who slept in the same room I did, call. I followed the voice and saw a red ball coming my way. I bent my knees and jumped up to catch it. When I landed back on my feet with the ball in my hands, I had an awesome idea!

I slowly got closer to _the girl_. She was just so weird! Why is she just staring at the door, she's not even moving a little bit! It's like she's a robot!

I raised my hand with the ball in it, and threw it as hard as I could. It hit it's target. The ball bounced off her head and landed on the wooden floor.

'Ha! What are you going to do now you baby! Are you going to cry!' I thought smugly while smirking. All of a sudden she turned around.

That scared me. Never have I been this scared. Everything about her was scary, but the thing that scared me the most were her eyes. They were blank, lifeless and dull. She looked as if she were a corpse. Then she bent over and picked up the ball. Her movements were stiff and robotic as she walked towards me, her eyes boring holes into me. She came closer and closer, I wanted to leave, I really did, but everyone was behind me so there was no way out. She kept coming closer. I felt as if I were about to drop dead right then and there.

She stopped in front of me. Now I was terrified, I couldn't look away from her haunted eyes. She slowly lifted the ball. I flinched. My head was racing with the possibilities of what she could do to me.

"Here."

I shivered, her voice was chilling and hollow, but it sounded a pretty too. She then dropped the ball. What is she doing?! She then walked away.

Glad to be out of her presence, I quickly picked up the ball, turned around and started pushing my way through the crowd that had grown without me noticing, to the back of the room. When I got there I fell against the wall and slid down to the floor, finally experiencing the shock from what happened.

* * *

Sooooooooooooo did you like it! And I'm suuppppeeerrrrr sorry about not updating for a while sooo I`ll try posting my next chapter this weekend! Ohhhh and I'm sorry about how short this is, but I'll make the next chapter aloooooooooot bigger. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hellllloosss my fellow aliens! I decided to update earlier soooo... Well I hope you super uper duper like it :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**DEMONS P.O.V**

I stood as still as possible, waiting for the man to come and take me far away from here. I could hear the other children chattering about nonsense and playing together. I wish I had a friend. I wonder what friends do together? But how would I know. I never had a real friend anyways.

As I stared at the door, unwanted memories assaulted me. They were all memories of my terror filled past.

My insides turned cold. Why did it have to happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve that kind of punishment? So far the five years of my life (remember, she's is only 5 years-old) have been full of torture and pain. All Iv'e ever wanted is a warm home and a loving family, but that hasn't happened yet. I wonder if I'll ever get a warm house and caring parents. Maybe the man could give me it. All of a sudden someone started knocking on the door, interrupting my thoughts.

It was the man.

...

The end...not. I'm not mean enough to do that to all of my precious readers :)...wow, did that precious part I said remind you of the lord of the rings, because it totally did to me :O

...

I looked around. All the kids had stopped playing and started whispering to the person nearest to them while pointing at the door. The strange thing is that the woman wasn't there. I looked all over the room, but she couldn't be found.

Weird.

I guess I better go get her since nobody else seems to notice that she's gone. I walked through the crowds of kids while getting pushed every time I walked past someone. I tried walking faster to escape the pushes, but before I knew it, I was on the ground, with a bruise starting to form on my chin. I looked behind me and saw all the kids pointing and laughing at me. I pushed myself off of the ground and made my way out of the room, blocking out the sounds of laughter.

I wandered aimlessly through the halls, my feet making thumping noises as I walked listlessly, trying to listen for the woman's loud voice. The hallway was abnormally quiet, but then I heard something. It was like a mix of moaning and groaning. I wonder what it was?

I followed the noise until I ended up in front of a brown, wooden. The sound was louder from inside the room. My hand reached out for the door knob.

I twisted and pushed.

I only opened the door enough for one of my eyes to see what was going on. I placed my head against the cool door frame and peeked through the now open door.

Disgusting.

It was the first thought that came to mind. The second thought was, '_What are __they__ doing?' _

You see, the woman was there, but so was a man. The disgusting part is that they were both naked, and their body's were on top of each other. They started doing some weird thing, so I shut the door, not wanting to see more. I suddenly remembered that the man was still waiting outside the door, so, hiding my discomfort, I knocked on the door.

I could hear the rustle of clothes and whispers. Then the door opened just enough that I could only see the woman. Her hair was all over the place, and her eyes were glazed over. She was wearing her normal dress, but it had wrinkles all over it. She never, ever looked like that. She was always dressed up neat and proper.

"What!?" she snapped.

"There's a man at the door."

Her eyes widened, she then went back into the room. I could hear whispers, and more rustling of clothes. Then the woman stepped out of the room. This time she looked like normal. When she was about to close the door, I saw a glimpse of the man in the room, this time he was all dressed up in pants and a shirt. What were they doing?

The woman then started running toward the door in the main hall. I tried to catch up to her, but my legs were too short and stubby to allow me to run faster, but I tried. In the end, my efforts were all in vain, I just ended up falling to the floor. How useless.

I looked back behind me one more time and saw the man that was in the room with the woman walking out of the room. He was heading the opposite way that the woman and I were heading. Where is he going?

When I finally got to the main hall, the woman was having a conversation with the man that was supposed to take me away, he was standing in the doorway, and leaning against the doorway. Then the man looked at me. There was a strange gleam in his eyes, I don't know what it is, but I didn't like it.

He raised his hand and used the universal hand signs for 'come here'. I cautiously started towards the man. I don't trust him, but I don't really have a reason not to trust him, so maybe I just need to get to know him better, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that there's something _off_ about him. He also reminded me of my father, and that just made it harder for me to trust him.

When I reached him, he ruffled my hair.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded, not wanting to talk to the man. He smiled.

"You want to say good-bye to anyone?"

I shook my head. His smile grew wider and he took my hand.

His hands were cold, but I had no reason to dislike him for it because mine were cold too.

He bid farewell to the woman and started walking out the door. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I was finally leaving. I felt a weight lift off my body, but a new one settled down on my shoulders as soon as the other one left.

I breathed in the fresh air and held it in for a while before exhaling, hoping that the air would take away all the bad memories with it when I exhaled. But that would never happen.

I tensed a bit as thoughts about the man in front of me came to mind.

I was going with this man. Going to his home.

Did he have a family?

Did he live alone?

Where did he live?

Is his house big?

Or is it small?

Was he nice?

Or was he mean?

As those thoughts churned around in my head, the main thought I had was that I hope he will give me a warm home and care for me, but I knew deep in my mind that I was wrong, but I didn't listen to those thoughts and pushed that specific thought deep into my brain, not wanting to believe it.

Oh how I wish I had listened to that one thought.

* * *

Sooooooooo did you like it? If you do please review, I know you want tooooo ;)

Well anyways I`ll probably post another chapter tomorrow or the day after that...so yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

I'm baaaaaaack my dearies! But it's not like I went somewhere in the first place...(awkward silence... but when there`s awkward silence and awkward cat comes out!)...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did :(**

* * *

**TIME SKIP OF 3 YEARS- DEMONS P.O.V.( SHE'S 8 NOW)**

Fear. It was the only feeling I had at the moment. The only thing I _could_ feel right now.

I winced a bit when a branch hit my face, blinding me for a moment, but that was all it took for me to trip, and fall over a tree root. I fell on my face with a loud thud, with dirt getting into my eyes, making them water.

My legs started stinging in pain while my stomach cramped. The sweat was making me hot, while making my clothes wet and itchy.

I could hear the blood pumping in my ears, but I could also hear the footsteps of somebody behind me. My eyes widened in anxiety and dread.

They were catching up to me, and then they would take me back to _that _place!

No! I have to escape! I can't go back!

Suddenly I felt energy going into my legs, making my legs tingle and making me run faster. All I could see were green blurs in the place of trees and bushes.

I was thankful. Very thankful.

The sound of footsteps soon started fading until all I could hear was my large intakes of air. I stopped to take a short break while clutching my stomach to stop the cramps from all the running I did.

I could feel dry patches on my tongue from the lack of water. My fingers started fumbling, trying to detach the bottle of water from my belt. The water soon fell to the ground, and I greedily snatched it up wanting to get a drink it as fast as possible. I put it up to my chapped lips and drank thirstily from the water that I took when I was escaping that loathsome place. I drank and drank until there was nothing left in the large bottle.

I needed more.

I took deep breaths, in from the nose and out from the mouth to slow down my beating heart. Soon I could hear the flow of a creek nearby. I started walking drowsily, my eyes drooping and my limbs too over worked to move. I stumbled toward the creek that I could now see.

The creek was beautiful. It wasn't to small, but it wasn't that big either. It was the perfect size. At the very far side of the creek was a large rock outcropping with water falling down from a plentiful of places, making it look like many small waterfalls. The creek was also surrounded by trees, and the trees were covering the sky like a dome, with moon light filtering through the small spaces between the leaves. It was stunning.

I crashed through the trees and landed on the ground in a painful way. I stayed like that for about a minute, to exhausted to get up, but I knew sooner or later that I would have to get up.

I got up on my hands and knees and started crawling towards the creek, already aware of the blood leaking down my knees, elbows and the side of my face. I was also aware of the large gash on my right legs thigh.

When I reached the edge of the creek, where water meets land, I fell to my stomach to tired to move anymore. Half of my body was on land and the other half in the water. I dunked my head into the water and drank until I couldn't drink another sip, while feeling the sting of the cool water hitting the wound on my face.

I then got out of the water with much effort, and sat down on my knees, staring down into the water.

I looked at my distorted reflection, only seeing it because the moon gave enough light. My black hair was tangled and messy with leaves, twigs and some dried blood stuck on it. My pale face was completely covered in mud. My feet were covered with a shreds of my clothes that I had ripped off to cover them so that my feet wouldn't be cut up, but there was blood showing through the cloth, probably from cuts and scratches. My clothes were the worst part. I was wearing a black shirt and black capris, the thing is that they were covered in rips and were now just snippets of clothing hanging together with just threads, but still it was the only thing I had. I was also wearing a white collar, with a specific purpose.

The man gave it to me with my 3 year stay with him. They were the worst 3 years of my life. The man had experimented on me.

You see, if you looked at my reflection you would also see black cat ears with white ear tufts ( for ppl who don't know it's that fur in a cats ear) on the top of my head, the black of the cat hair matched the color of my hair perfectly. I also had a black cat tail that was white at the very tip.

The 3 years were full of killing, experimenting and torturing. He gave me cat ears and a tail, and who knows what else he did.

The man gave me power that I did _not _want. He told me that the collar was the limiter to my powers. He also said that with the collar, I was only using one tenth of my power, and that as I grow the more power and strength I will get. Another thing he told me, was about a power I already had, he said that with the ability I have, I could kill many people, but that's all he would say about it.

Then he told me about ninjas. He told me many story's of wars, betrayals, assassinations and missions, and with the telling of all those story's, my outlook on ninjas are that they are phenomenal in their skills, but disgusting in all their killings.

Altogether I think that man was a ghastly, disgusting, power-wanting beast, but he also told me all about this repulsive world. But he kept me in a cell for 3 years straight! He would torture me every night, ans start experimenting me right when I woke up every day, so I only got 5 hours to sleep everyday.

It was a good thing he died a couple of days ago. All his workers were in such a frenzy that they totally forgot about me, so I finally had a chance to escape, but I will never forgive or forget that man.

I concentrated on my reflection once again. My wounds were already healed, most likely because of all the experiments the man did to me.

My eyes were the color of a pine tree, and it looked as if there were tears in them because of the light from the moon, or maybe they really were tears.

I quickly changed my thoughts to a different topic, and that topic was about me needing a bath.

I slowly stripped and walked into the creek. I started shivering as the cold water hit me in a rush. Not wanting to stay in the water any longer, I quickly dunked my head into the water, and scrubbed my waist-length hair as fast as possible. I then scrubbed my face and the rest of my body to get off all the dirt,grime,twigs and leaves off of my body. I then nimbly got out of the creek, grabbed my clothes, and went back to the creek so I could clean my clothes, after all I didn't want to get clean and then get dirty again just because I wasn't smart enough to wash my clothes too.

After I was done abrading my clothes, I set them down on a rock to dry. Then I grabbed my large water bottle and filled it to the top with water. I then set my naked body down onto a rock, and wrapped my tail around me to cover me and keep me warm.

How tiring. I bet that other 8 year-old's don't normally do this. I bet they all have friends. I bet they have a nice family. I bet they are loved.

With these thoughts swirling in my head, I fell into much-needed sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping to a symphony in the trees. I opened my eyes, and the blinding sun was the first thing I saw. I blinked to try to get rid of the spots in my vision.

I looked around and saw my clothes on the rock that left them to dry at yesterday. I got up, and stretched to get the layer of fatigue off me. I then started walking towards my clothes with light steps, the cool grass under my feet relaxing me. I picked up my shirt and capris and hurriedly put them on.

I couldn't help but to admire the place in daylight. The sun was making the water in the creek sparkle like diamonds, but I can't spend anymore time appreciating the view, they could be close for all I know.

I started jogging at a slow and steady pace towards the west. I went this way because when I was in my cell, I heard one of the workers talking about a ninja village that was this way, maybe could sign up as a ninja and learn some techniques to keep them away.

I passed through bushes and under branches, whilst dodging trees. To others it might have looked like I was a blur, but this is just jogging for me.

Suddenly my stomach growled, I estimated that I haven't had anything to eat in about 4 day, and without eating I won't have enough energy to do anything. I stopped right in front of a tree and looked around for something to eat.

The sun was shining through the leaves, so there was only little dots of light throughout my surroundings, but I could see everything, to me, the place was shining with light.

I looked closely at my surroundings, and saw a small, green bush taht was to my right, with many small red berries scattered across the whole bush.

Ahhh, I remember these. I would eat them in my hometown when my parents wouldn't give me any food, the years from when I was born to when I just turned 3 I would barely get any food to eat. I don't know how I could remember such things at that small of an age, but I just could.

It's a good thing I have good memory or I might have thought these were poisonous and never have eaten them, but good memory was a curse too, I can clearly remember all my atrocious memories. I wish I could just forget them all.

I looked at my arm, it was covered in white lines, they were all made from a knife, and on my wrist the word '**DEMON**' was carved on it by my _dear _parents.

Over the years I finally figured out what demon means. I can't believe I was that stupid. I thought it was my name, but what's the use of changing it now, after all these years of thinking it was my name. Besides I like it.

Kurai Demon. Dark Demon.

* * *

I hope you likkkkkeeeeddddd it! And please review! Oh and don`t worry, Naruto and Sasuke will come soon, I`m just kind of making an introduction type thing so yeahhhh...And I'll probably post my next chapter next week :)


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyy papayasss! I guess I`ll say that I`ll update every friday or saturday and if I don`t then it`ll probably be the next friday or saturday. Soooooooo...Please reveiw! If you don`t I might fall down a hill and break my head and die a horrible death, then my parents would sue you...nawwww I`m just jking.

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER- DEMONS P.O.V.**

It continued on like this for weeks, only taking short breaks to eat, sleep and bathe before starting to walk/jog/run again.

I looked up from where I was sitting next to a maple tree eating, my cooked rabbit. I could still feel it's juicy meat in my mouth as I finished it and threw away the bones. I could see a big wooden wall, which was a bit pinkish in color, in the distance, I guess it's the ninja village. I wonder which one it is.

I stood up and stomped out my little fire and slowly started heading towards the wall. It looked to be about 4 kilometers away. Halfway there I started feeling beads of sweat running down my face from the heat and exhaustion, after all I had kept on walking with only short breaks for weeks.

I stopped to take a break under the shadow of a large pine tree. I looked at my surrounding and could only see abnormally tall trees with there leaves blocking out most of the sunlight, every where I looked. I could feel my cat ears twitching, trying to hear more than just birds chirping, the rustling of leaves and the creaks of a tree. The trees were probably covering my view of the wall, but I need to know how far away it is, and as that thought passed through my mind, an idea popped up.

I grabbed on to the tree that I was sitting under and started climbing. I could feel the rough bark on my hands and feet as I climbed the tree. Then the flimsy and muddy cloth on my feet chose that moment to break. I guess I should have expected it to happen sooner or later after all the walking and running I had done. I could also feel my hands and feet starting to bleed a bit from the little chips of wood. I then grabbed the closest branch, making sure it could support my weight, and climbed on to it. I then grabbed on to another branch and climbed on to it. I repeated the process again, but I now had to be careful on which branches I picked because they kept on getting slimmer the higher I got. I grabbed on to another branch and climbed on, but as I was looking for another branch to climb on to, I slipped.

I could feel myself panicking as I fell, my limbs were to tired to move but with a surge of strength I grabbed on to a branch with both hands. I kicked up one leg and put it across the branch. I pulled myself up and soon I was sitting on the branch. I looked around and saw that I still had to climb higher to see the wall.

I tiredly pulled myself up so that I was standing, and slowly but surely, I climbed on to the other branches until I could finally see the wall.

I pushed away my hair and held it back making sure that the wind wouldn't be pushing it into my face, and so that I could properly see the wall.

It wasn't too far, my estimation is that it's about 1 kilometer away. I could also see a big green double door gateway that was wide open. On them I could see the word 'KONOHAGAKURE', meaning Village Hidden in The Leaves, and on top of the gates was a stone plaque with a symbol that kind of looked like a leaf. I remember the workers talking about the word Konoha, it must be short form for Konohagakure but I never knew that it was actually the name of a hidden village. Besides I don't think this place is really _that_ hidden.

Finished with my observation, I started making my way down the tree. It took a while but I finally made it down to the last branch, the rest was the base of the tree and if I were to jump, the landing would be 7 feet away. I jumped. I landed on my crouched legs and quickly stood up, and hurried towards the village.

I stopped my fast walking before I could burst into the clearing where you could see 2 guards with blue shirts with a swirl patterns on the shoulders and a green flak jacket which also had a red swirl on the back and pockets on the chest area, along with matching blue pants, they had also wrapped bandages around their legs.

I couldn't just walk into Konoha, they could send me to prison because they think I'm a spy from another village, and I have to hide my ears and tails. What would they do if they saw a little girl with cat ears and tail asking to live in their village, they would probably interrogate me, and if they did let me in, I would be made fun of by other people.

I have to hide them, and I have to make up a story so I can get in.

I closed my eyes and focused on my nose so I could find the pure, clean smell of water. Due to my stay in the forest, I was able to hone my senses. Then I picked up the scent of water coming from across the clearing.

I looked at the guards to make sure they weren't looking, and sprinted as fast as I could past the opening.

I started walking towards the smell while pushing branches and brush (as in scrappy bushes) out of my way. 1 minute later I made it to a big puddle.

Now what should I do about my tail and ears. I thought for a bit until my brain finally thought up of an idea. I took my tail and wrapped it around my hips and pulled my pants over top of it so you couldn't see it. Even though I did that, it was still a bit visible from the part where my tail came out of my body, so I started pulling my shirt down a bit so that the shirt could cover that part of my tail. I then folded my ears forcefully against my skull. It blended in perfectly against my black hair, but just to make sure I piled all my hair on to the top of my head and tied it into a bun

I winced. It hurt _a lot_ to fold my ears onto the top of my head, but it's worth it if nobody can see my extra body parts.

I went to the puddle edge and looked at my disfigured reflection in the water. I looked perfect for my role.

I was covered in scratches and mud, and my clothes were also torn up. Basically I looked horrible, but that's a good thing.

Now, what kind of story should I ha- Oh! I should say that I lived far far away in a very small village that was burned down by bandits and many people died including my parents, and only some people survived including me, and then, while I was travelling, looking for a new place to live, I found this place so I was hoping I could stay here.

That's a believable story, at least enough for them to let me in and even if they didn't believe me or they were suspicious they wouldn't leave a little girl, me, in the middle of nowhere, and if they did, they would at least wait a while, and when they would come for me I would escape to some other place.

After reviewing my plan I started running towards where the guards were with fake tears starting to pool in my eyes.

I burst into the clearing, and ran towards the guards, when I got close enough to see there faces, you could see the shock and pity in there eyes.

Hook, line and sinker.

**KOTETSU'S P.O.V ( IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW HE'S 1 OF THE GUARDS OF KONOHA)**

Ugh. What a boring day! I wish this job was more exciting! All I do everyday is sit around in this small, little cabin and do nothing! The cabin was pretty small and was made out of wood. It had a huge opening in the front, like a window without glass, and me and Izumo were sitting in front of the window at a desk. Well at least I have Izumo, my guarding partner and best friend, to keep me company, but the longer I sat, even Izumo couldn't keep me from being bored.

My legs started twitching with boredom, and the more I remained seated in here, the more I felt like the cabin was closing in on me. I turned to Izumo.

"Want to look outside?" I asked trying to be anywhere but in here.

"Sure." he said with a smile. I could tell that he knew I didn't want to stay in here any longer. Ha, I love having Izumo as a partner, and besides we've been friends since we were little kids.

We both walked out of the cabin, and I took a breath of fresh air. We both started looking for anything suspicious out in the clearing.

Suddenly I heard and saw some bushes moving on both sides of the clearing. Izumo and I looked at each other with confused expressions, then we turned back towards the noise and I looked harder at where the bushes were, but there was nothing wrong with them, and I couldn't see anybody. I guess it was just an animal.

I then leaned against the gates and relaxed, but I was still looking for any people or intruders.

"Did you hear that?" I heard Izumo ask suddenly.

"No, why? What did you hear?"

"Just listen."

I closed my eyes to help me concentrate and went silent, trying to hear what Izumo was hearing. I opened my eyes when I heard some kind of noise coming from the left, in the forest.

Suddenly a figure burst through the trees and started running towards us. As it came closer, I got a better look at it.

It was a Girl.

* * *

I'm dooonne I know it's not that long but I have a fever so I couldn't type on my computer for that long. :(

Peace Out :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guyss! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday or the day before that, but I had tons of school works and stuff, so I didn't have enough time to type it all down! Well here's chapter 8, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**KOTETSU'S P.O.V**

As the girl came closer, I noticed that she had black hair that was in a bun on top of her head. She also had on some black pants and a shirt, but they were all in shreds, and she didn't have any shoes on, so her feet were covered in some blood and dirt. She looked to be about 8 years old, and she was covered in scratches,mud and some blood. It looked as if she had gone through her own little war. The eerie thing about her were her eyes. They were a pine green color, like the pine trees that were in the area, but they were empty and dull, but unfortunately I never noticed that, but I did notice that she was crying.

She came closer and closer until she stopped right in front of us. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks, making trails in its follow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hard voice. I really didn't but it was protocol. She looked up at me with big watery eyes that made me just want to pick her up and hug her. Her lower lip started trembling as she started speaking.

"I'm s-sorry for bothering y-you Mister, b-but I came to see if I c-could live h-here." she said in a soft but shaky voice.

"Why?" asked Izumo. I jumped back in shock as the girl started crying some more. I'm not good with crying people!

"M-my village...was b-burned down by b-bandits and...I-I was o-one of lots s-survivor..b-b-but before my m-mother...d-d-died...she told me to r-run away...and f-find a n-n-new place to l-live."

"And where did you live?" I asked curiously.

"I u-u-used to live i-in the wind c-c-country, in a small v-village called T-totori." the girl said.

Izumo's face softened in pity, and I bet mine did too. Izumo then knelt down on the ground in front of the girl and asked softly,

"So why did you come here?"

"I-its the f-first village I've s-s-seen since I r-ran away."

"Here come with me, I'll take you to Hokage-sama, and you can ask him if you can live here." I said as I gently grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the Hokage's tower. The girl nodded then lowered her head.

"Thank-you." she whispered, but nobody seemed to notice the small tilt of her lips or the glint in her eyes.

**DEMON'S P.O.V.**

I'm in. _His_ followers probably won't even guess that I came to a ninja village, but I would think that the village guards would be at least a little suspicious when they see some strange girl come running from the forest, wouldn't they think that I could be a spy, but they didn't! I must be a really good actress.

I brought up my head and looked at the guard. He has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes, and a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin. He was wearing a blue shirt and pants with a green flak jacket and bandages wrapped around his leg, he was also wearing a dark blue cloth on his forehead. On it, it had a metal plate with the same leaf symbol on it as the plaque on the gates had. He also carried a pair of bladed weapons strapped to his back.

I then turned my head to look at the village I would now be living in. There were lots of building clumped together such as houses or stores of all sizes. and they were all different colors like blue, red and yellow. It also had many alleyways. One big thing I noticed was that the place was crowded with people. I also noticed that many other people were wearing the same thing as the guard, and they all had those things on their foreheads. Maybe that meant that they were ninjas? Hmmm, I'll figure out later.

As the guard and I walked along the dirt path all the people stopped what they were doing, whether it was shopping of walking, and stopped to stare at us, specifically me. I'm fine under their gazes, but it seemed that the guard wasn't because as soon as the people started staring he started fidgeting.

Far in the distance, you could see a building far taller than all the other buildings, and right behind it were faces carved into a mountain. All together there were 4. I wonder what they're for. I'm guessing that the building was the Hokage's tower.

Now, how am I supposed to fool the Hokage? Will he believe me? No, he probably wouldn't, but I will do fine, as I always have. Then the guard started dragging me towards the Hokage Tower once we were close enough to see the door to the building. I flinched. I _do not_ like people touching me, it reminds of... _bad_ things.

When we finally got to the tower, the guard started talking to the guards in front of the tower. Instead of listening I zoned out and thought about all the things I would do here. I didn't even notice when the guard led me into the building. I only figured out where we were when I noticed the big brown double doors that were in my face. The guard slowly opened the doors, and a breeze of wind made the hair on top of my head sway.

I blinked and looked around. It was a circular room and in the middle of the room was an old man with a red and white hat that said Hokage, and red and white robes, he was sitting at a desk at the end of the room. There were windows right behind him, but the blinds were down, making the room dark, but there was still enough light for you to see inside the room. There were also many shelves with books and scrolls in them placed against the wall, and there were 2 couches in front of the desk, facing each other.

The old man raised a wrinkled and age spotted hand and gestured for us to sit down.

"What may I do for you today?" the Hokage asked when the guard and I sat down.

"Well, this little lady would like to live here."

The Hokage turned his head towards me . His eyes were kind, but they were the eyes of a battle hardened warrior, or ninja in this case.

"Why would you want to come live here?" he questioned. I started my sob story once more.

"My v-village was-was...b-b-burned down by b-bandits and I-I.. o-o-one of s-some s-survivor...b-but before my-my...mother d-d-died...she t-told me to-to run away...a-and this is the f-first village I came a-a-across." I said with fake tears streaming down my face.

"May I ask what your village's name was?" he asked.

"It's i-in the w-wind coun-country an-and i-it was a s-small v-v-village cal-called Totori." I replied, lying perfectly. He had to believe me. I saw the Hokage's eyes soften in pity. He would probably search up to see if there was a village called Totori and see that there was no village called that, and even if there was it probably hasn't burned down, my thoughts started going overboard, so I shoved them back, storing them for later, but for know I knew I got him to believe me, but that look made me angry, I don't need people pitying me.

"And what is your name?" he asked with a kind smile.

My whole act stopped for a moment and my sad/soft acting voice changed into my normal monotone, dull and empty voice.

"I am Kurai Demon."

* * *

The end...not! I wonder what you would do if I just left it there :) If I were reading this I would have been angry!

* * *

The Hokage just kept on smiling kindly.

"What an interesting name."

My act flipped back on like a light switch. Did he notice my mistake?

"Thank-you."

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Your letting me stay?!" I asked in an the most excited voice I could make.

"Yes." the Hokage answered, his voice sounding amused.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!"

"And here are the keys to your apartment." he said while taking his hand out of his desk drawer and putting keys and some money on his desk, he pushed the keys towards me.

"And here is money for food and other necessities." he said while pushing the stash of cash (Ha! It rhymes!) towards me.

"You will receive more money at the end of each month until your old enough to get your own money, so spend it carefully."

"Thank-you!" I said while taking the money and keys off his desk, and holding them tightly in my hand. The Hokage laughed.

"Enough with the thank-yous. Now Kotetsu, take Kurai-san to her new apartment."

The guard, Kotetsu, stood up.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Kotetsu then grabbed hold of my arm, how annoying, and led me towards my new apartment.

* * *

And donnneeee! I would have written some more but I got to wake up early tomorrow so I need to go to sleep! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooo papayas! I don't really have anything to say, so I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**DEMONS P.O.V.**

The guard and I walked through the streets of Konoha once again, but at a very slow pace. Like before all the villagers stared at us in interest and curiosity. How bothersome. As we walked I could here the jingle of the keys in my hand and wondered how my little apartment would look like.

We finally made it to the apartment, my new home, a couple of minutes later. We would have gotten here earlier if that man wasn't walking so slowly.

The apartment was in the middle of the town and on top of a little hill, you could also see that it was yellow and orange in color. The guard led me through a pair of steel gates that was surrounding the whole hill that the apartment was on, and we walked down the cobble stoned pathway that was leading us to the apartment, it would probably cause strain on any normal person after a while because you had to walk diagonally because of the hill, instead of walking on straight and flat ground.

The hill was covered in wild life-like flowers and trees and most likely animals, but the things that stuck out the most were that many flowers and trees like daisy's, roses, tulips, carnations, sunflowers, lily's, geranium's, fuchsia, maple trees, and one of my favorite, a willow tree, but there are probably many more types.

Soon we ended up in front of forest green double doors. The guard grabbed the handle and pushed. You could clearly hear the loud creak as the door opened. The inside, I noticed, was nice and cozy looking, not that I really cared. There were many chairs and couches all around the room with a couple of coffee tables there too. The thing that caught my attention was the fireplace at the very back of the room. It had a little orange and blue in it that was slowly flickering and dancing gracefully to lulling song, but you could tell that the fire was about to go out. It made me sad for some unknown reason, maybe it reminded me of me. I forcefully shoved that thought out of my mind, not wanting to ponder on the subject any longer.

I started looking around once more and saw that there was a reception desk right next to the fire-place with a middle-aged woman with brown hair and glasses sat on a stool reading an orange book with a blush on her face. ( can you guess what book it is! ) Right when the door slammed shut, the woman jumped and the book fell from her hand, and landed on the ground with a thud. The woman looked at us with a flustered face and beckoned us closer.

The guard walked over to her, probably going to tell her that I was going to live here, as I walked over and sat down on the chair that was next to a window. I put my elbow on my knees and my head on my hands as I looked out the window

I saw the garden that we walked out of and saw that they were sparkling. Maybe the care taker of the flowers watered them. It really was a beautiful place if you actually looked carefully and payed attention to it. In the far distance you could see people milling around a market place and many other places.

I then heard footsteps heading towards me and turned my head to face the person I knew was going to be there. The guard stopped in front of me.

"Come on, let's go to your apartment."

I nonchalantly got up out of my chair and followed him to the stairs that were on the other side of the small room.

We walked up one flight of stairs, and were now on the second floor. The guard then started walking down the hallway, and I followed behind him while observing my surroundings.

There were about 12 rooms on this floor and they were numbered from 1 to 12. Each door was a different color. For example room 1 was brown, room 2 was yellow, room 3 was green, and so on.

Suddenly the man stopped and I smashed into his back. The man turned around and gave me an apologetic look. That made me angry. I do not need people giving me sympathy! I turned so I could stand beside him, and saw that he was standing in front of a door at the end of the hallway. The number on the door was 11, and the door was colored white.

"Here's the place you're going to live in from now on. I hope you enjoy it!" he said to me with a smile on his face.

What a stupid man.

When I was sure that he was gone, I dropped my act, and walked into my new home.

It was pretty small, but it was bigger than anything I've ever lived in. All the walls were painted white and right when you walked in you could see a glass coffee table in the middle of the room with a black sofa on each side of it, and on the far side of the room there was a humongous window that showed all the wild life of the hill, basically it was a nice view. On the right side of the room there was a small kitchen with a long counter and stools in front of it. ( think of ichiraku's ramen stand and how there's that counter with stools in front. ) It was a good thing I could cook, or this kitchen would have gone to waste. If you looked to the left, you would see a washroom, and beside it you could see a small hallway, and in that hallway were 3 bedrooms. The walls for all the bedrooms were white and they all had a bed, dressed, desk and a closet. It was a pretty nice house, but I still needed food to eat.

I headed towards the kitchen and opened the cupboards and fridge to see if there was anything in them. There was a bottle of milk in the fridge with some apples, grapes and eggs there were also some vegetables. In the cupboard, there were some plates, cups, knifes, forks and spoons, there was also some jam and bread out there.

The food would only last a couple of days, and I needed clothing so I decided I should go shopping, but I needed to get back fast so I could get some extra sleep.

I looked at the clock that was on the wall at the end of the small hallway where the bedrooms were, and it said that it was 5:30. I rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs that led me to the reception room.

The woman at the desk didn't even notice me leave, as she was to concentrated on reading her orange book. I wonder what kind of book she's reading to not even notice I left. I would need to check some day.

As I hastily rushed outside, I saw that it was abnormally dark, it seemed as if it were more like 9 o'clock. I looked up at the sky and saw that there were clouds completely covering the sky and the sun.

I started slowing down as I walked down the cobble stoned pathway and looked around.

It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. There were billions of fireflies all over the place. They were near the flowers and trees and there were even some that landed on my shirt. Unearthly! It was as if billions of stars came floating down to earth and started dancing. It was the only way to explain what was happening right now.

I kept walking down the pathway while staring at the flickering lights, and before I knew it I was standing before the gates. I blinked and focused on opening the gates.

I gave a hard push and the gates opened with a loud screech from when the gates where being pushed against the ground.

Far in the distance I saw a store with clothing in the windows. I slowly but steadily walked towards the store. I pushed open the door to the store, and entered.

The walls inside were baby blue, and the ceiling was white. At the back or the room was there was a counter with a person standing behind it, I guess that's where you pay for the clothing. There were clothing for all ages and genders in here, there were ninja clothing too. I walked to the girls section and started to browse.

I didn't want anything that made me stick out or was too extravagant. I wanted something that would let me blend in with the background. Later on, I found a pair or dark green shorts, and 2 black shirts, as I had no other need to waste money on, I walked to the person behind the counter and handed her the right amount of money.

"Where are your parents?" the girl behind the counter asked in curiosity and worry, right when I was about to leave.

I slowly turned around to face her, my hand still on the door, as a chill travelled down my back.

"They're dead."

* * *

Lucky for you I won't end it here. I was really thinking about doing it, but I won't! I'm just tooooo awesome to not write anything else!

* * *

I walked out of the building as if nothing happened, but my insides were in turmoil. Why did that woman have to ask that specific question! why couldn't it be something like 'Are there other people shopping with you?' but she had to ask a question involving my parents!

I took a deep and calming breath to relax, and pushed aside any thoughts that had to do with my parents. I let the anger simmer in my body until it was all gone, and I felt hollow once more.

I didn't know where I was now, all I could see and feel were people pushing and shoving me out-of-the-way. I pushed against the wave of people, but I was overpowered, so I let myself be carried with them.

Soon enough I got tired of being pushed and shoved in the crowd, so I jostled my way through, and ended up right in front of a grocery store. I must be lucky.

The grocery store was a pale yellow, and there was a sign hanging from the wall that said 'Suzuya' on it in big red letters. All the food was outside in big and small carts that were placed in rows, with a man standing behind them.

I went to one of the carts that had potatoes in them. I picked up a potato and looked around, the sun had already set on the horizon. I probably won't have enough time to cook when I get home.

I narrowed my eyes at the potato in my hands and threw it back into the cart and it landed with a loud thump, I turned around to look for some other things to eat, but suddenly I heard something behind me. I turned back around and saw all the potatoes falling out of the cart. I turned back over and stalked towards the many cups of instant ramen that were in a rack off to the side of the store. I took 5 and walked over to the man. He glared at me. How rude.

I gave him 1500 yen and walked away with my ramen safely packed away in a plastic bag.

I should have been home hours ago, I guess it's because of my crowd travelling.

I looked around to see if there was a sign to tell me how to go back to the apartment. Fortunately there was a sign, it said to go into the alleyway ahead of me. I walked into the alleyway with only the moon's light to guide me.

Suddenly I heard a whimper coming from behind a pile of boxes. I stopped and dropped my bag of instant ramen to the ground in shock, thinking that it might be a thief or a drunk. I quietly and meticulously walked over to the pile of boxes. The whimpering started getting louder. I wonder why, it's not like it can hear me.

When I got in front of the boxes, I crouched down and slowly brought up my hand to the biggest box that was supporting all the boxes that were around it. If I pulled this one down all the other ones would come tumbling down, so I would be able to see the person behind them.

Then as fast as I could, I snagged the box and threw it behind me. The other boxes came descended down on the person and I, so I put my arm across my face to shield myself. When all the boxes were out-of-the-way all I could make out was the outlining of a person in fetal position.

Then, as if the gods wanted me to know who the person was, a beam of moonlight hit the person.

You could obviously tell that the person was a young boy, and he had on a black shirt with a red and white symbol on it, and some white shorts with big pockets on the side. He was also wearing ninja shoes. He had black hair that was sticking up in the back like a ducks butt. His head was tilted towards me, so you could see his face. He has a pale complexion and charcoal colored eyes. You could also tell that he was crying because of the tear tracks on his face. He looked at me with shock and fear plain in his eyes.

* * *

Okay guys, I'm gonna end it here. It's longer than the other chapters so I think I did a pretty good job. Anyways please review!


	10. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

I know everybody hates these ( I really do ) so sorry! But I've been real busy these past few weeks and I'm really busy next week too, so I won't really get anything done, but I have enough time to edit my earlier chapters so I've been making them longer, but I only edited 2 chapters so far... annnnndddd I kinda have writers block... Here I'll tell you how it happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**ME: HAAAAHH...OH OH OH I KNOW WHAT I SHOULD WRITE (write write write)**_

_**MY INNER SELF (MIS): AHH THATS PRETTY GOOD MY PUPIL**_

_**ME: OH THANK YOU SENSEI!**_

_**MIS: SOOOOO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA WRITE NOW MY LITTLE PUPIL?**_

_**ME: UMM... ME DON'T KNOW :**_

_**MIS: AHH I SEE... PUPIL... I THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE A CASE OF-**_

_**ME: I'M GONNA DIE!?**_

_**MIS: OMG JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN! OKAY BACK TO WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY, I THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK...**_

_**ME: OMG! REALLY SENSEI! DOES THAT MEAN I LOST MY INSPIRATION! MY MUSE! MY MOTIVATION! MY SPARK! MY VISION OF THE FUTURE-**_

_**MIS: WAIT WAIT WAIT. WHAT DOES YOUR VISION OF THE FUTURE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS MY LITTLE DISCIPLE?**_

_**ME: UHHHHHHHH EVERYTHING?**_

_**MIS: OKAAAAAY...weirdo...ANYWAYS IF YOU GET WRITERS BLOCK, I'M GONNA FADE INTO THE SUNSET UNTIL YOU GET IT BACK!**_

_**ME: REALLY! YOUR GONNA LEAVE MY ALL ALONE TO FEND OF MY MIND DEMONS BY MYSELF!**_

_**MIS: ? LOOOOOOOOK I'M ALREADY FADING AWAY! (mis has faded away)**_

_**ME: NOOOOO! DON'T WORRY I'LL GET RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK A.S.A.P!**_

* * *

_****_And that's what happened :( Anyways i'll try gettin rid of my writers block as fast as possible! Annnnnnnddddd maybeeee you could help by reviewing? No pressure in that... none at all... absolutely none...none... okay maybe a little... a tiny bit...


End file.
